


Just Fuck Me Already

by steamyaffair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyaffair/pseuds/steamyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In (extremely belated) response to this kink_meme prompt:  Derek refuses to have sex with a still-human!Stiles while he's heavily pregnant because he's afraid of hurting his mate and unborn pup(s). Eventually Stiles, who is very horny and sexually frustrated, wears Derek down and rides him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Fuck Me Already

“You’re late - is something wrong?” Derek hurried forward as soon as Stiles entered their home and pressed his palm against the slight swell of his mate’s abdomen. 

“I’m fine,” Stiles answered, “technically.” He dropped his messenger bag to the floor and gave Derek a speculative look.

“What does that mean?” Derek reached for Stiles’ face and was surprised to find himself tackled backwards with an urgent kiss.

Stiles swarmed over him, his lips soon left Derek’s in order to wander towards Derek’s neck and -

“Stiles!” Derek put the brakes on. Full. Stop.

“I know you don’t want to,” Stile gasped, still reaching for Derek. “I know you don’t want to - but you _have_ to!”

Derek broke away, “Stiles,” he growled.

“Don’t growl at me, Derek,” Stiles huffed, backing off. “Just fuck me already.”

Derek glared at Stiles, “I won’t take that risk - not to you, not to our _family._ ”

“You keep saying that,” Stiles argued, “but I _need_ you Derek!”

He pushed Derek back against the wall and circled his arms around Derek’s neck.

“I _need_ you,” he whispered.

*~*~*~*~*~* _flashback_ *~*~*~*~*~*

_Derek had always felt the need to make Stiles roll over._

Ever since they were children and Stiles did nothing more than vocalize some inane opinion. Derek always found himself pinning Stiles down and Stiles always rolled his eyes and bared his neck. It was a habit that continued through all their years at school.

Derek was a few years older than the other boys in their pack. He knew he would be an Alpha - part of the Hale legacy - and he assumed that the other boys and girls he grew up with would be Betas. Except for Stiles, none of the children in their age-group had any Alpha blood and Stiles himself had never tried to challenge him.

Indeed, though Stiles continued to mouth off and generally make a nuisance of himself, he never tried to exert any of his father’s Alpha dominance onto the other children in their pack. A fact that had Derek constantly coming to the aid of Sheriff Stilinski’s son when Stiles simply couldn’t shut. the. fuck. up.

It was a bone of contention between the two boys growing up. 

_“I don’t need your help!” Stiles would rage, dashing a fist across his tear-stained cheeks, eyes hot with anger and humiliation when Derek cleaned the clock of his most recent bully._

Derek never dignified those outbursts with an answer. He _had_ , however, made it very clear to the other Betas (Jackson in particular) that Stiles was not to be fucked with. If anyone was going to fuck with Stiles, it would be Derek and Derek alone.

After that, the message appeared to be received - much to Stiles’ consternation and Derek’s satisfaction. Still, the cold shoulder Stiles gave him was worth not seeing random bruises on the pale skin he’d come to protect. At least, that’s what Derek told himself.

When the female Betas began to prowl around Derek with meaningful intent, Derek gave them the same treatment as Stiles’ tormentors. Soon, it became clear that Derek was off-limits and Stiles was under his protection. In this way, the younger members of the pack re-ordered themselves - not that Derek spared it much thought. 

After all, everything was as it should be.

The fact that Stiles turned out to be an Omega seemed to come as a surprise to everyone _except_ Stiles.

Derek still remembered the day when he overheard Scott McCall whispering:

“Are you alright? Being ..?”

“What, an Omega?” Stiles’ voice was dry.

“Well, yeah - I mean, the only female Alpha is Laura Hale and she’s...”

“Scott, I’m only sixteen and I’m pretty sure there are other packs out there - “

“But -”

“Look, my mom was an Omega and I’ve always known I wasn’t going to be like my dad.” Stiles had sighed and Derek could practically hear his shoulders shrug. “It’s cool, man - no worries.”

That was when Derek rounded the corner and caught the other two boys in mid-conversation.

“Derek!” Scott exclaimed, “Your sister - I guess she’s … She’s still with Rob, right?”

Derek caught the scent of desperation on Scott’s voice as well as the resignation in Stiles’ silence.

“They’re bonded,” he stated, watching closely as Scott’s shoulders slumped and Stiles’ back straightened. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Stiles said and he flashed smile, dragging Scott away before Derek could say another word.

Derek remembered feeling an odd feeling of loss. Stiles would never leave them for another pack.

Would he?

*~*~*~*~*~* _present day_ *~*~*~*~*~*

Stiles drew back, “I know you don’t believe me but I’m _fine._ ”

Derek ran his hands through Stiles’ short hair and cupped his face, “I understand you think that but -”

“It’s true - and Derek you can’t treat me like I’m made of glass!”

“But your condition,” Derek palmed the swell of Stiles’ belly and shook his head.

“Just because it’s rare for a male Omega to conceive doesn’t mean you can treat this like you’re the only one with something invested here,” Stiles argued.

“I’m the Alpha,” Derek stated. “ _I_ decide what happens and _you_ don’t argue.”

“I wouldn’t argue if you were giving me what I _need_!” Stiles countered.

The words hit Derek like a blow to the gut.

*~*~*~*~*~* _flashback_ *~*~*~*~*~*

_When Derek decided to become a deputy he told himself it was because he’d be good at the job._

Becoming a deputy had nothing to do with the fact that he’d see Stiles almost every day, Derek told himself. Nothing whatsoever. It wasn’t like he looked forward to a daily visit from the most eligible Omega in Beacon Hills...

“Derek, hey!” Stiles burst to the station with a plastic grocery bag in his hand, “Is my dad around?”

“No.” Derek could smell the tofu and garden vegetables Stiles was carrying, could smell the disappointment when Stiles realized he wouldn’t be able to bully his father into eating something other than a greasy burger and fries.

“Shit - hey, can you do me a favor?” Stiles was always so earnest, so … entreating.

“Anything.” 

Derek and Stiles both paused at his choice of word. Anything? Really? Derek frowned down at his paperwork.

“Um,” Stiles dithered and shifted from foot to foot. 

“What, Stiles?” The growl in Derek’s voice seemed to override whatever awkwardness Stiles felt.

“Just - just make sure this dinner goes in his mouth and not the trash, ok?”

Then Stiles was gone. The glass door of the precinct bobbing in his wake.

The plastic bag and it’s dubious contents were left on Derek’s desk. And Derek? He was left with a vague sense of unease.

He convinced the Sheriff to eat it, of course, but later Derek forced himself to reflect back on everything leading up to that one admission. 

Derek had said, “Anything.”

The craziest part was that he knew he _meant_ it - and he finally recognized what it implied. Every interaction with Stiles, all of the fights, all of the arguments, his fierce protective urge - _everything_ seemed to have led to this realization.

Stiles was Derek’s mate!

This epiphany left him a little gobsmacked and a lot worried. What if Stiles didn’t feel the same tug? He couldn’t just walk up to the man and declare him his mate - could he? Derek entertained a brief fantasy where that was _indeed _the case but every outcome resulted in Stiles running far and away from him.__

__Derek concluded that Stiles must be wooed. He cringed at the thought but remembered the soft pale expanse of Stiles’ unmarked skin and decided it was worth the attention his actions were sure to draw._ _

__The next day, Derek dressed carefully and even chose a modest bouquet of flowers from the local grocery before approaching the pre-school where Stiles worked._ _

__As soon as Derek entered, Stiles glanced up from his desk and called:_ _

__“Amanda, I think someone’s here to see you!”_ _

__Stiles was bent over a computer and didn’t seem to register the fact that it was _Derek_ in the office until Amanda came to the front._ _

__“Derek!” Amanda was a sweet girl, another Omega tasked with looking out for the next generation, but she could tell Derek wasn’t there to see _her.__ _

__“Derek?” Stiles’ head jerked up. “What are you doing here?”_ _

__Derek frowned, looked down at the flowers in his hands, then looked up to glare at Stiles._ _

__“Oh my God - is something wrong?” Stiles scooted out from behind the desk to come to Derek’s side. “Is it my dad?”_ _

__“No, Stiles,” Derek growled, then he cleared his throat. “I’m here - I …” Derek cast a meaningful look at Amanda who, obligingly, disappeared._ _

__“I want to court you.”_ _

__*~*~*~*~*~* _present day_ *~*~*~*~*~*_ _

__“What you need?” Derek repeated slowly._ _

__“Yes,” Stiles insisted, pressing forward once more. “I _need_ this - need the connection between us!” He pressed urgent kisses to Derek’s face and slid a leg between Derek’s thighs._ _

__“I need _you!_ ”_ _

__Derek pushed him back and stared._ _

__“I _need_ you, Derek!” Stiles insisted, “You keep pushing me away and it feels …” Stiles scrubbed a hand through his short hair, “It feels like you’re rejecting me.”_ _

__.Appalled, Derek grasped Stiles’ hands in his own, “I’m not - I’d never -” He tried to draw Stiles forward in order to hold him close but Stiles shook his head and pulled away._ _

__“You say that - and I get it, on some level I get it - that “protective urge” and stuff, but my instincts are telling me that you’ve abandoned me.” Stiles shuddered. “It feels like you’ve abandoned _us_ ,” he continued, placing a hand over his stomach._ _

__*~*~*~*~*~* _flashback_ *~*~*~*~*~*_ _

___“You what?” Stiles had stammered._ _ _

__"I. want. to. court. you.” Derek grit his teeth at the repetition. He had retained some hope that Stiles understood the connection between them as well as he did. He thrust the flowers out and the two men remained in an awkward, silent tableau while the wheels in Stiles’ brain whirred._ _

__“Scott put you up to this didn’t he?” Stiles finally asked. “Man, what kind of dirt does he _have_ on you to make you do this?”_ _

__Derek frowned once more, “Scott doesn’t have anything to do with this.”_ _

__“Of course he does!” Stiles exclaimed, “Why else would you come to my work - _with flowers_ for Christ’s sake - unless somebody was blackmailing you?” Stiles stared at the flowers for a moment, “Wait - it wasn’t _Jackson_ was it?”_ _

__The mention of Jackson’s name made Derek’s skin prickle. “Has Jackson been bothering you?” He couldn’t keep the low growl from his voice._ _

__Stiles shook his head, “No! I mean, no more than usual - but seriously dude, just tell _whoever_ that it worked and I totally fell for it.” He scrunched his nose and smiled, “I’m sure they’ll let you off the hook.”_ _

__“There’s no hook,” Derek said hotly, “I want to court you - take you out, buy you dinner.” Derek paused to look down at the shabby bouquet. “You could just tell me “no” if it’s that much of a joke to you.”_ _

__“You mean it’s _not_ a joke?” Stiles asked, wide eyed and open mouthed._ _

__“ _Say ‘yes!’_ ” came Amanda’s helpful hiss._ _

__“I mean, sure! Ok! Yes!” Stiles babbled._ _

__Derek looked up and saw a hesitant smile on Stiles’ face. “Yes?”_ _

__“Yes,” Stiles said with a firm nod._ _

__*~*_ _

__It took ten dates for Stiles to realize that Derek wasn’t pulling some kind of supreme prank and half a dozen more before he finally understood that Derek wasn’t going anywhere._ _

__When they first kissed, Derek had to refrain from gouging scratches in the front door of the Sheriff’s house. Stiles was so warm and eager; his scent flooded Derek’s senses and nearly turned him feral. Parting left them both dazed._ _

__“Wow,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s throat as Derek absently rubbed his stubble against Stiles’ temple, pleased and more than a little horny._ _

__“I like you like this,” Derek said, nosing his way down to Stiles’ ear. “You ought to be kissed like that more often,” he whispered._ _

__Stiles shivered and pressed closer, “Is that a suggestion or a promise, Mr. Hale?” he asked in a rusty timbre._ _

__“Definitely a promise,” Derek vowed._ _

__*~*~*~*~*~* _present day_ *~*~*~*~*~*_ _

__Derek stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Stiles. “I would never, _ever_ abandon you,” he whispered in a rough voice. He nuzzled his mate’s neck and felt a bit relieved when Stiles sighed and swayed closer._ _

__“Like I said, I _get_ that - on some level - but you won’t make love to me...” His voice trailed off, shy and self conscious._ _

__“I could never forgive myself if I hurt you, Stiles.” Derek tilted Stiles’ chin up so that their eyes met. “ _Never_.”_ _

__Stiles’ eyes burned bright, “Then let _me_ decide. Let me take what I need from you.”_ _

__*~*~*~*~*~* _flashback_ *~*~*~*~*~*_ _

___Derek could barely wait for the day when they would be bonded._ _ _

__Derek paced and glared and generally made a nuisance of himself to everyone who needed to interact with him. The Sheriff even went so far as to give him leave - if only to get Derek out of his hair for a few merciful weeks._ _

__Cut loose, Derek fretted over his home and spent more money in a month on decor than he’d ever even considered spending in a year if it were for him alone._ _

__But he wouldn’t be alone anymore. He would have Stiles._ _

__He outfitted the house with every luxury he could afford and took special care to make the master suite comfortable and inviting with rich furnishings and absurdly expensive fabrics - even 1000 thread-count organic sheets made from bamboo!_ _

__Finally, after all the paperwork was completed and the ritual words were said, Derek swept Stiles away and into their home. He carried Stiles, who protested loudly, but without much conviction, over the threshold and waited anxiously for his mate’s reaction._ _

__“Derek,” Stiles sighed, “It’s perfect.” He turned and looked at Derek then, brown eyes glowing almost gold. “You’re perfect,” he said, laying a hand against Derek’s jaw. “Everything is perfect.”_ _

__Derek took this as his cue to sweep Stiles up once more and bear him to the bedroom._ _

__Once there, Stiles opened so sweetly for Derek, let Derek take him apart and completely re-make him. He was surprisingly quiet - only soft moans and tiny gasps escaping his lips as Derek devoured every inch of him. Derek tried to be as gentle as he knew how, pressing into the delicious heat of his mate with slow thrusts and copious words of devotion._ _

__When Stiles finally yielded to him, had groaned and accepted his knot with only the barest tremor of resistance, Derek growled savagely and bit _hard_ at Stiles’ exposed neck. The resulting spasm of ecstasy left Derek shallowly pumping into Stiles as his mate cried out in completion, spilling his release between their two bodies._ _

__They remained tied together for at least an hour and Derek managed to bring Stiles off in back-arching orgasms twice more before they both settled. It was as close to perfect as Derek had ever felt in his life._ _

__Afterwards, he curled around Stiles, protective and possessive. He ran his hands up and down Stiles’ lean frame, murmuring endearments and soaking up their combined scent._ _

__“I’m still amazed,” Stiles muttered, almost wholly consumed by a potent combination of exhaustion and satiation. A combination Derek meant to replicate multiple times a day, every day, if he had his way._ _

__“At what?” Derek asked, reaching down to cup Stiles’ spent sex. He was torn between wanting to sleep and wanting to watch Stiles come once more. But Stiles whimpered with over-sensitivity, so Derek contented himself with scenting his mate’s neck and holding him close._ _

__“Why you want me - why you love me,” Stiles yawned and turned into Derek’s embrace, sprawling over him with long legs and arms._ _

__For Derek’s part, he couldn’t understand why he wasn’t beating other Alphas off his perfect mate. But he didn’t know how to say this so instead he clutched Stiles closer and said, “We were meant for each other,” then allowed sleep to overtake them both._ _

__*~*~*~*~*~* _present day_ *~*~*~*~*~*_ _

__All of these memories flashed through Derek’s mind as he fought to repress the urgent need to take charge and control what happened next._ _

__“I love you,” he said simply, caressing Stiles’ face._ _

__“I know you do,” Stiles answered, “I love you, too.” He pressed his cheek against Derek’s hand. “Trust me.”_ _

__Derek nodded and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom._ _

__Once there, Stiles slowly stipped his clothes off - his eyes never leaving Derek’s. Derek drew his own shirt off and waited, allowing Stiles to decide what would happen next._ _

__Stiles moved closer, completely nude, and Derek couldn’t help but devour the sight of his mate, gravid with their young, without a low whine of longing. He felt his cock stir and press against the confines of his trousers. He could _taste_ the arousal and anticipation rolling off Stiles and it both daunted and inflamed him._ _

__“You promised to trust me,” Stiles reiterated when he was finally within touching distance._ _

__Derek could feel the heat emanating from his skin and wanted to run his hands all over Stiles’ body, wanted to _grab_ and _fuck_ and _claim_ , wanted to mark Stiles with love-bites and scratches, wanted to announce to the world that this man was _his_ and his alone!_ _

__Stiles must have sensed some of this feral desire because he said, “I’m yours, only yours, Derek - you’re all the wolf I need.” He placed a hand on his abdomen, “All the wolf, _we_ need.”_ _

__*~*~*~*~*~* _flashback_ *~*~*~*~*~*_ _

___When Stiles started to shy away from curly fries, Derek knew something was wrong._ _ _

__Stiles didn’t _smell_ wrong - if anything, his scent was more sweet and alluring than ever - but Derek knew he wasn’t feeling up-to-snuff. Therefore, since Stiles would ever admit any weakness, Derek herded him to Dr. Deaton on the pretense of an ‘annual physical’ that neither of them had been subjected to since their teen years._ _

__The doctor had asked a few (very personal) questions, prodded Stiles’ belly, and finally asked if he could perform an ultrasound. He must have seen the alarm on both of their faces because he immediately amended his request with the assurance that it was all perfectly normal._ _

__Afterwards, when he announced the happy news that they were ‘expecting,’ neither Derek nor Stiles could speak. Which was even _more_ of an anomaly for Stiles than his abrupt dislike of curly fries._ _

__"Of course, it’s been awhile since we had a male pregnancy in this pack,” the doctor went on to explain, “But I’m well versed in the particulars and Stiles is both young and healthy - so there shouldn’t be any complications.”_ _

__“But -” Derek’s mind fixated on the term ‘complications,’ “You’ve never actually … and complications?” He had never been good with words._ _

__“You two are both young and very healthy - I don’t foresee any trouble with the pregnancy,” Dr. Deaton soothed._ _

__“Derek - parents!” Stiles had finally regained his voice, “We’re going to - we ….” he broke off and grinned at the doctor, “We are _so_ going to celebrate tonight!” _ _

__Stiles’ bright, happy grin made Derek’s heart clench even tighter. He loved this man more than his own life and couldn’t imagine a world without him._ _

__“Of course,” he answered perfunctorily, dodging Deaton’s gaze as they exited the exam room._ _

__“Since I’m the one that’s knocked up - I get to pick the way we celebrate,” Stiles said when they got to the car. “I’m thinking take-out - Thai with extra spring rolls for me, since I’m ‘expecting’ and all that.” Stiles was a giggling, giddy bundle of happy energy on their way home._ _

__After the take-out had been eaten and enthused over, Stiles took Derek’s hand with a certain look in his eye as he led them to their bedroom. Derek recognized the scent emanating from Stiles and felt his body react instinctively - hardening at the wash of arousal coming off of his mate._ _

__“We’re gonna be dads,” Stiles murmured before kissing Derek’s jaw and running his hands down to grasp Derek’s ass. “Better make the most of these opportunities to fuck whenever we like.” His voice dipped low and Derek’s body responded exactly the way Stiles had intended._ _

__They stripped hastily, Stiles helping Derek as he pulled off his clothes until they tumbled backwards into bed._ _

__“Make me feel good, Derek,” Stiles whispered into Derek’s ear, “I can’t wait to feel you inside me.”_ _

__Derek moaned and turned them so that Stiles was laid out, bare, beneath him. He drank in the sight of Stiles’ lean body, cock erect and chest flushed with desire. He could never get enough of the picture presented before him._ _

__Snatching up the lube from under their pillows, Derek coated his fingers and bent down to suck Stiles’ cock into his mouth. He savoured the burst of pre-come that coated his tongue and slid one finger into Stiles’ tight heat._ _

__“Oh, yeah,” Stiles had moaned, “More - give me **more** , Derek.” He tried to squirm and thrust his hips both _up_ into Derek’s mouth and _ down_ onto Derek’s finger at the same time.

Derek shut his eyes and sucked Stiles deeper, adding another finger to the one already working itself into Stiles’ ass. He loved this part - opening Stiles up with slow, torturous movements until he was begging to be taken and knotted for hours on end.

Yet, his mind replayed the doctor’s words - _”there shouldn’t be any complications_ \- and Derek froze, suddenly afraid that their vigorous sex-life would somehow result in an injury to his mate or their unborn child.

Stiles seemed to sense a change in Derek’s attentions and propped himself up on one elbow, “What is it?” He asked.

Derek had no words. He released Stiles’ cock from his mouth and looked up the slim, pale body before him before meeting Stiles’ eyes.

“Derek?” Stiles’s eyes were fogged over with lust but he managed to reach out a hand to cup Derek’s jaw. “Something wrong?”

Derek would forever justify his actions by telling himself that Stiles was already worked up and nothing short of a home invasion would have kept him from seeking his own release (with or without Derek) so he bent forward once more to suck Stiles down his throat while gently working two fingers into him.

“Oh my God,” Stiles gasped, falling back onto the pillows, “Oh my GOD, Derek -” he broke off and grasped at Derek’s head as his legs fell open even wider. “That feels so good - GOD! Love your fingers, love your mouth - can’t wait to feel your cock in me... I’m ready - so ready, Derek!”

Derek did his best to ignore all of these inviting signs, concentrating _only_ on drawing out Stiles’ pleasure with deep swallows in time with a strategic curl of his fingers in order to rub against the swollen bundle of nerves that caused Stiles to cry out in ecstasy.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted, spilling down his throat, “Derek!”

Derek felt Stiles arch under his hands and shudder his release; he drank down Stiles’ come with greedy slurps and continued to suck and nuzzle Stiles’ cock until it was completely spent.

“Come on,” Stiles had slurred, drunk on his own orgasm, “Fuck me now.”

Derek licked his lips and lifted his head to see Stiles splayed wide and completely open - with Derek’s fingers still clutched inside his body.

Bending down, Derek licked around the rim of Stiles’ relaxed hole and groaned when the muscle fluttered and relaxed at his touch.

“Oh GOD,” Stiles exclaimed, “Derek - Derek, please...”

Derek continued to finger Stiles, rubbing more insistently against his prostate until weak spurts of come dribbled from Stiles’ dick.

“Touch yourself,” Derek had rasped, reaching down to grab his own cock while Stiles sluggishly responded by pinching a nipple with one hand and cupping his sack with the other.

Derek played with Stiles’ ass with one hand while roughly jerking himself off with the other as Stiles moaned and writhed beneath him.

He couldn’t trust himself. As much as he wanted to plunge into wet/tight heat of Stiles’ ass, Derek couldn’t trust himself not to harm the beautiful man laid out beneath him.

Instead, Derek watched his fingers fuck the hole he desperately wanted to sink into; he watched Stiles writhe and moan encouraging noises while tugging urgently at his own cock.

When Stiles’ fingertips brushed against the knuckles of Derek’s hand, stroking the same fingers that were buried deep inside Stiles’ body? Derek lost it - he jerked and pulsed his release across Stiles’ cock and balls before slumping over Stiles to kiss him weakly.

“What was that?” Stiles asked, curious, as he petted Derek’s hair when Derek collapsed next to him, fingers still playing with Stiles’ relaxed hole.

“Complications,” Derek muttered before kissing Stiles and curling around him.

*~*~*~*~*~* _present day_ *~*~*~*~*~*

“Maybe you should...,” Derek hazarded, picking up the predatory air of his mate.

“Trust me, I’m going to ride you like a cowboy and you’re going to let me,” Stiles purred as he climbed onto Derek’s prone body. “But you’ll have to wait until I’m ready.”

Derek huffed in a combination of need and want but refrained from clutching Stiles and rolling them over so that Derek was once again in charge. Lying prone while Stiles jerked himself off was not something Derek was used to.

“Gonna do this right,” Stiles murmured, “Gotta work me open - make me ready for you,” his voice trailed off as he shamelessly stroked his own cock on top of Derek.

Derek rumbled his dis-satisfaction, his hips pinned beneath Stiles - unable to thrust up while Stiles jerked himself off. Watching Stiles get himself off was in the top three of Derek’s ‘list of what makes me crazy.’ He reached out towards Stiles and got his hands slapped.

“No,” Stiles panted as he continued to jerk off, pinching a nipple with his other hand. “Be patient and you can use - “ he curled forward a little, “ung - you can use my come to open me up.”

Derek’s mind blanked for a moment. The thought of catching all of Stiles’ release in his hand and then working it slowly inside Stiles made Derek want to howl.

“I know you prefer _natural_ lube,” Stiles chuckled, “I know you like feeding your own come into me.” Then, he stiffened for a moment before groaning and spilling himself into Derek’s waiting hand.

Derek looked at the milky white come, then looked up into Stiles’ face.

“Work me open for you, baby,” Stiles pleaded, “Can’t wait to feel your cock in me - it’s been so long...”

Lust fogged and unable to argue, Derek reached behind Stiles to slide a sticky finger up behind his balls and press against his hole. He rubbed the entrance, eyes rolling, so eager to push _in_ and yet so afraid to do any damage.

“Do it!” Stiles hissed, “Christ, I’ve been aching for your cock for _months_!” He bent lower to whisper in Derek’s ear, “Need you, baby - need your cock, need your knot - please...”

Derek shuddered and pushed his fingers home, into the tight heat of his mate, stroking and rubbing the come into Stiles’ rim. It wouldn’t be enough - it _couldn’t_ be enough - given that they hadn’t had intercourse in almost two months...

But Stiles was moaning and pushing back onto Derek’s fingers, rocking himself up and down on Derek’s lap like he was _desperate_ for it!

“Fuck me, Derek,” Stiles gasped, “Fuck me, fuck me, need it, please!”

Then, Derek’s cock was shoving home - into the tight, nearly-dry heat of his mate’s body. He gasped and froze but Stiles continued to work himself down onto Derek’s cock with slow rolls of his hips.

“Stiles - wait -”

“No - need it,” Stiles muttered, his head bowed and his body bent over Derek’s. 

Derek reached out to grip Stiles’ hips but Stiles pushed him back and sat up, back arching as he slid even further down Derek’s cock. 

“Touch me,” Stiles whispered. 

Derek wasn’t sure where he should touch - where he was _allowed_ to touch, but he immediately reached forward to press his palms against Stiles’ swollen belly. The sight of Stiles - his pregnant mate - rocking up and down on his cock nearly made Derek’s brain fizzle.

“Don’t come yet,” Stiles gasped and he fucked himself faster on Derek’s cock. “Not ‘till you’re knotted inside me.” He have another groan and began to bounce harder, taking Derek deeper and deeper until -

“Stiles,” Derek growled, feeling his knot begin to swell, “Let me - I want to - I’m gonna -”

“ _Fuck_ , I feel it,” Stiles answered, “Help me, help me take it, Derek - it’s been so long...”

Utterly out of his mind with lust, Derek gripped Stiles’ hipbones and held them still as he pushed upwards. A distant part of his mind screamed that he should be careful and cautious but seeing Stiles hard and eager above him effectively silenced that part of his brain.

“Yes, yeesss,” Stiles hissed, squeezing hard on Derek’s shoulders as he bore down on the swell of Derek’s knot. 

Derek watched Stiles’ face as his body opened and accepted him. Stiles’ eyes widened then slammed shut as another orgasm ripped through his body. The smell of Stiles’ come on his chest combined with the hot, clutching feel of Stiles coming on his knot sent Derek over the edge.

“I have to - I’m -” Derek tried to warn Stiles...

“Give it to me,” Stiles murmured, arching his back as Derek began to pump him full of come. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed this,” Stiles said almost to himself as he rocked his hips down and further seated himself on Derek’s knot. “Missed being full of you - filled by you...”

Derek could do nothing but groan and hold tight, certain that his finger marks would bruise the sweet pale skin he loved so much.

“Stiles -” Derek gasped, unable to articulate how perfect he felt at the moment of release.

“I love you,” Stiles answered, rocking himself on Derek’s pulsing cock while jerking himself off.

Derek gasped again and held Stiles firm in his lap as Stiles frantically pumped his cock.

“ _GOD!_ ,” Stiles cried out, “So good … so good … so _fucking_ good - Derek!”

“I love you,” Derek panted, “ _Fuck_!” he cried out as Stiles started to come - his ass clenching around Derek’s knot like a vise. “Stiles!”

Then, Stiles’ body tilted forward, collapsing on Derek like so much dead-weight.

Derek held Stiles close. He nuzzled, he licked, he kissed every available bit of Stiles he could get his mouth on. 

Stiles was still shuddering through the after-shocks when Derek moved to turn them.

Derek kept himself above the sated figure of his mate, kissing Stiles as he maneuvered Stiles’ thighs up higher - the better to sink into him.

Stiles moaned and locked his ankles behind Derek’s back - accepting the new position with ease.

Derek rolled his hips forward, tucking deep into Stiles’ body, as he continued to scent and kiss Stiles.

“... so good,” Stiles muttered, “feels so good...” 

Derek felt Stiles go completely lax beneath him and, echoing his mate’s last sentiment, fell asleep.

*~*

Daylight woke Derek and he yawned expansively before turning over to drape his arm over Stiles and tuck him closer. Stiles’ scent, as calm as a sweet spring breeze, spurred Derek into seeking subtle ways to wake his mate. When nuzzling failed to elicit the desired reaction, Derek opted for full-on neck-sucking and was soon rewarded with a sleepy rumble.

“Too early,” came Stiles’ feeble reply.

Derek huffed and continued to nuzzle and lick his way across Stiles’ shoulders. “Thought you _needed_ this,” he murmured, “you said you felt abandoned,” he continued as Stiles squirmed and shifted in his arms until they were face-to-face.

Stiles looked furtive.

“I may have slightly exaggerated my level of neediness...” Stiles had the grace to blush before plowing ahead, “but in my defense I _have been_ feeling pretty insecure not to mention **horny** these days...” He paused to run a hand over his short hair.

Derek caught his wrist and pinned it to the pillows.

“So you weren’t -” he paused and leaned down to run his nose along the length of Stiles’ neck, safe in his refuge. “You weren’t … suffering?” he mumbled, cringing at the worry in his tone.

“Well, yeah, I was - a little,” Stiles admitted, “Jesus man, come on - you fuck like it’s your job...” 

Derek reared back at that to glare at his mate.

“Not complaining!” Stiles grinned up at him and managed to shimmy closer at the same time. “One the things I love about you, actually,” he murmured, “how you can take me apart like that...”

“Stiles,” Derek growled, “You _manipulated_ me -”

But Stiles cut him off, “I have _needs!_ ” He reached out to cup Derek’s jaw and draw him down for a kiss - a sweet plea for forgiveness.

Derek grumbled as he shifted them into a more comfortable position for sleep: Stiles on his back with Derek curled around his pregnant body. “Don’t -” he shifted awkwardly and pressed his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck, “Please don’t ever hide what you need from me,” he finally murmured into the sweat-slick skin of Stiles’ throat.

“I won’t,” Stiles promised, stroking Derek’s hair as he pulled away slightly to look into Derek’s eyes. “Promise me you’ll trust that I know what I need?”

Stiles’ eyes glowed amber and Derek’s breath caught. How could he take pleasure in his mate’s body knowing that their unborn child was taxing him as well. Derek reached out to gently caress the growing bump on Stiles’ normally flat stomach.

“Trust me,” Stiles whispered, placing a hand over Derek’s. 

Their eyes met and Derek nodded.

“Thank GOD!” Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms in mock celebration.

Derek contented himself by restraining the flailing limbs of his mate while he sucked Stiles’ cock down to the root.

The resulting shocked silence was all the reward he needed. Complications be damned.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> MPREG and fluff and sexitimes - oh my! This fic has been languishing on my desktop for nearly a year... I took a few liberties with the prompt but I hope it's sastifactory.
> 
> Also - please note that lube is your friend. This is a fantasy fic that makes it seem like maybe semen will do the job, but in reality this scenario would probably suck balls. So... don't try this at home folks.


End file.
